Ank Wiks : Un nouvel assassin
by TP98
Summary: Ank Wiks est un adolescent ordinaire vivant en 3022, il sera entrainé contre son gré dans le combat entre templier et assassin.
1. chapitre 1 : Le nouveau monde

En 2040, une catastrophe sans précédent toucha la Terre et tua tous c'est occupants. Mais les scientifiques avaient vus cette catastrophe arrivée. Dans un premier temps ils tentèrent d'éviter la catastrophe, mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs efforts été vains, avec l'aide de tous les gouvernements ils construisirent un abri sous terre avec des ressources pour plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils enfermèrent donc tous leurs connaissances ainsi qu'un homme et une femme.

En 2150, les habitants de l'abri sortirent et découvrirent une terre sans aucune vie, pas d'arbres, pas de petits insectes, rien. Puis les habitant de cette forteresse souterraine se séparèrent allant repeupler la Terre et chacun emportant un peu des connaissances laissé par « les anciens », comme ils les avaient nommés dans l'abri. Plus les décennies passées et plus la Terre reprenait vie. Et aujourd'hui le 15 mai de l'année 3022 nous avons presque atteint le niveau culturel des « anciens ». Mais malgré cela il reste une énigme de l'ancien monde. Un mot revient sur plusieurs documents ce mot "Abstergo"

Alors maintenant vous avaient jusqu'à la fin du cours c'est-à-dire une heure et trente minutes pour écrire ce que d'après vous été Abstergo !

Ank, comme à son habitude été dans la lune, et lorsque son professeur d'histoire leur rappela qu'il restait plus que trente minutes il n'avait encore rien écrit. Il prit alors un stylo et une feuille et écrivit ce qu'il avait lu sur Abstergo sans forcément le comprendre. Il écrivit que d'après lui il y avait deux sociétés secrète qui s'affrontaient dans l'ombre des gouvernements, les templiers mieux connu sous le nom d'Abstergo industrie et les assassins. Les dirigeants du nouveau monde s'accordaient à dire que c'été l'un des nombreux mythes fondateurs de l'ancienne civilisation. Mais Ank lui été persuadé que ces sociétés existait bel et bien.

Et d'ici peu temps il sera au cœur de ce conflit, mais pour l'instant il rendit sa copie sans se douter de qu'il l'attend.


	2. chapitre 2 : La disparition

Il était dix-sept heures trente lorsque la fin des cours fut annoncée par la sonnerie. Ank attrapa son sac en vitesse et se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter de croiser les brutes de son lycée, car en réalité Ank été le genre d'élève solitaire, tête de turcs de ses camarades. Ses parents n'été pas au courant de ses problèmes, ils pensaient qu'il était populaires.

Ank habitait à dix minutes du lycée, mais ce jour-là à dix-huit heures il n'était toujours pas rentré. Sa mère, Marina été consciente qu'à seize ans, Ank avait besoin d'un peu de liberté. Elle décida donc de lui envoyer un message via son téléphone pour savoir où il se trouvait et de ne pas trop tarder. En attendant sa réponse, elle fit prendre le bain à Joina, la petite sœur d'Ank. Mais après une demi-heure, elle ne reçut toujours pas de message de son fils, elle décida donc de l'appeler, une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois, puis la messagerie vocale. Elle lui laissa donc un message pour lui dire de se dépêcher et que s'il avait ce n'était juste pas que pour les jeux et les réseaux sociaux mais aussi pour les appels importants.

Vingt heures toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ank cette fois Marina commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, la liberté de son fils avait une limite. Elle appela donc Ayden, le meilleur ami d'Ank pour savoir si celui-ci était chez ce dernier. Mais à son grand désarroi sa réponse fut négative. Alors elle prit un grand risque. Dans la nouvelle société, les hommes travaillaient tous la nuit et les appels et messages étaient strictement interdit, car le gouvernement estimait que c'était contre-productif et que c'était l'un des plus grands défauts des « anciens ». Mais Marina pris le risque d'appeler son mari pour savoir si il avait eu des nouvelles de leurs fils. La réponse fut encore une fois négative.

Elle coucha Joina, puis elle prévient les autorités de la disparition de son fils. Elle n'eut que pour seule réponse "il faut attendre encore un peu madame Wiks, nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, si ça se trouve votre fils a juste fait une fugue pas de quoi s'inquiéter". Elle raccrocha le téléphone et s'effondra en larmes dans son canapé, priant Dieu pour qu'elle retrouve son fils sain et sauf.

Pendant ce temps loin de se soucier de sa disparition Ank se réveilla dans une cellule avec une simple fenêtre en hauteur assez grande pour laisser passer quelques rayons de la lumière extérieure. Au centre de la cellule se trouvait un lit simple mais plutôt confortable. A droite du lit il y avait une porte qui menait vers une salle de bain comportant une douche, un lavabo et un miroir. En face du lit une grande armoire avec des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à lui mais de sa taille. Et à gauche du lit une porte blindée qui été verrouillée. Malgré la lumière extérieur, la pièce était sombre, de couleur grise avec pour seul élément coloré un triangle jaune, rouge et bleu.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Animus 3,0

Ank avait été réveillé par une dame, son âge était difficile à deviner mais Ank lui donnait entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Elle était douce, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il devait l'écouter. Au début Ank pensait que ce n'était qu'une domestique. En 3022 pour pouvoir reconnaître plus facilement les domestique on leurs arrachait les dents. Mais quand la femme lui parla, il pouvait voir de belles dents bien alignés et d'une blancheur presque aveuglante ce qui signifiait qu'elle été de nature aisée. Elle ne prononça qu'une seule phrase "M. Vidic vous attend. Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous préparer ".

Ank n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce dénommé Vidic, mais en moins de cinq minutes il était prêt. Alors la grande porte blindée coulissa laissant apercevoir une immense pièce qui n'avait que pour seule lumière le jour extérieur qui entrai par d'immense baie vitrée. Ank aperçu au fond de la pièce un homme d'une vingtaine d'année assis derrière un bureau un stylo à la main. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme qui l'avait réveillé travaillait sur un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un casque audio. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, et d'un pas hésitant, Ank réduisit la distance entre lui et cet étrange objet. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'objet, l'homme qui était assis derrière son bureau se leva et se rapprocha d'Ank, qui en profita pour lui poser une question.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Bienvenu chez Abstergo Industries, Monsieur Wiks, et je me présente je suis Warren Vidic jr et je vous présente mon assistante Raven Trill, c'est elle qui s'occupera de votre bien-être ainsi que du bon déroulement de l'opération « aigle royal »

-Qu'est-ce que l'opération « aigle royal »

-Chaque chose en son temps monsieur Wiks, sachez seulement que l'objet qui se trouve en face de vous, il désigna le casque audio, est ce qu'on appelle un Animus, il permet de revivre les souvenirs de ses ancêtres qui sont encodés dans notre ADN. Cela permet de mieux comprendre les grands moments de l'Histoire.

-Intéressant tout ça, mais cela ne m'explique pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi vous voulez mon ADN ?

Alors que Warren allait répondre, Raven lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'explorer le passé. Ank devra attendre pour avoir sa réponse, il devait mettre le casque sur sa tête. Alors il s'approcha, tendit les deux mains et attrapa le casque. Il l'ôta de son support et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. A ce moment-là une peur panique l'envahit. Et si le casque qu'il allait mettre sur sa tête le tue ? Que verra-t-il dans le passé ? Et s'il restait bloqué ? Et en quelle année ? Alors son regard croisa celui de Warren et il comprit que le temps pressait alors il abaissa ses mains et le casque se posa sur sa tête. A ce moment précis une visière tomba sur ses yeux mais pas une simple visière, il s'agit en réalité d'un écran. Ank le remarqua car sur cet écran une animation été apparue, un simple message « initialisation…veuillez patienter » puis sans prévenir l'écran s'éteignit. Ank ne pouvait plus voir le monde extérieur. Puis un nouveau message apparu à l'écran

13 mars 1987, Black Hills, « La ferme »

Ank comprit alors que c'était à cet endroit et à ce moment de l'histoire qu'il allait visiter. Il essaya alors de se rappeler ses cours d'histoire pour se souvenir d'un événement ayant eu lieu à cette date. Mais rien lui vient en tête, alors pourquoi se retrouverait-il ici ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : La naissance

Le message sous les yeux d'Ank disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Soudain une image d'une résolution à couper le souffle apparut sous les yeux d'Ank. Il en avait le vertige, à peine cinq secondes avant il été dans les locaux d'Abstergo et là il se trouvait devant une ferme délabrée. Il pouvait entendre de l'agitation à l'intérieur, puis une femme crier. Pensant qu'elle se faisait agresser, il se mit à courir en direction de la vieille demeure. Une drôle de sensation le parcourra, il avait l'impression que son esprit avançait vers la ferme mais que son corps restait sur place, dans les locaux d'Abstergo. Il se sentait quitter son corps et se demanda si il été mort. Mais le temps que son esprit divague, il avait atteint la porte de la ferme. Il la poussa et lorsqu'elle fut ouverte entièrement il comprit pourquoi la femme criait. Elle était en train d'accoucher. Deux hommes se tenaient près d'elle. Un qui avait une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou, Ank avait déjà vu cette tenue, c'était un médecin Quant à l'autre homme, il portait un costume gris avec une cravate noir et une barbe de trois jours. Il tenait la main de la femme allongée et lui souriait. Ank comprit qu'il s'agissait du père de l'enfant. Après cinq minutes de gémissements le médecin annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Alors le père regarda tour à tour le médecin et sa femme et prit la parole devant tous les badauds rassemblés devant eux et dit : « Bienvenu dans la confrérie Desmond, le crédo est ancré dans ton sang, si tu enfreins ne serait-ce qu'une règle et tu devras quitter cette confrérie »

Lorsque l'homme eu finit cette phrase, l'image se brouilla et l'écran remonta sur sa tête Ank été de retour chez Abstergo entouré de Warren et Raven. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il été assis sur une chaise alors qu'il avait commencé la séance debout. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Raven lui dit :

-Nous t'avons assis pendant ton voyage car tu perdais l'équilibre !

-Mer…merci, bredouilla Ank encore perturbé par son voyage.

-Tu a fait la découverte de ton ancêtre Desmond Miles, poursuivit Warren, tu as vécu sa naissance

-Mais qu'elle est e confrérie dont parle le père ? lui demanda Ank

-Il parlait des assassins, une confrérie qui existe depuis la nuit des temps mais qui s'est impliquée dans la vie publique en 1191 dirigé par Altaïr Ibn- La'Ahad. Cette confrérie à commis des atrocités dans le passé et c'est pour ça que toi Ank Wiks, descendant d'un des derniers assassins avant la catastrophe, tu es ici, afin de détruire complètement les assassins

Ank acquiesça sans comprendre totalement ce que venait de lui révéler Warren, il s'était toujours doutée que ce qu'il avait lu n'était pas un mythe, mais après le voyage qu'il venait de subir il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il été complétement déboussolé

Apres quelques minutes à encaisser ce que Warren venait de lui apprendre, Raven l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison plutôt qu'a une chambre d'hôtel.

Au moment de se coucher il trouva sous son oreiller un papier de la taille d'un timbre avec une minuscule écriture. Apres plusieurs minutes d'efforts il parvint à lire ce qu'il y avait dessus « 19280598 ». IL ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait mais en prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir, il venait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il serait resté éveiller quelques seconde de plus, il aurait pu voir que la diode rouge près de la porte blindée été passé au vert.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'ange gardien

Minuit, Ank venait de se réveiller à la suite d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait rêvé qu'il était de retour chez lui et qu'il avait repris une vie normale, à l'exception près que sa mère s'était transformée en Raven Trill et son père en Warren Vidic Jr. Et pour rajouter de la stupidité à son rêve, son professeur d'histoire lui avait mis un zéro pointé à son devoir sur Abstergo qu'il avait considéré comme de la pure folie. A son réveille Ank se surpris même d'avoir un petit sourire en repensant à son rêve.

Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu car il venait de remarquer la petite diode verte. Il se leva alors de son lit et s'approcha avec prudence de la porte et lorsqu'il fut à un mètre d'elle elle coulissa sur le côté. Ank avança dans la pièce sombre que seule les lumières qui indiquait les issus de secours l'éclairait. Il s'approcha alors de l'ordinateur portable De Vidic. Il déplaça la souris et un message apparut sur l'écran « enter password ». Ank n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe, alors il en essaya plusieurs au hasard en commençant par le plus simple « Warren Vidic » puis enchaîna avec « Raven Trill » « Abstergo » « Aigle Royal » mais aucun ne déverrouilla l'ordinateur. Alors il repensa au bout de papier retrouvé sur sa tête d'oreiller. Il alla le chercher puis entra « 19280598 » mais encore une fois ce fût un échec.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer et qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, il repensa à l'ordinateur de Raven, il y rentra la suite de nombre et le pc se déverrouilla et un message apparut.

« _Salut Ank je savais que tu été assez intelligent pour trouver ce message. Je vais te révéler tout la vérité mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire comme si tu ne savais rien, sinon ils n'hésiteront pas à nous éliminer tous les deux. Tout d'abord sache que malgré les apparences et tout ce que je pourrais te faire à l'avenir, je suis de ton côté, je ne suis pas une templière mais bien une assassin. Dans les prochains jours tu feras la connaissance de ton ancêtre qui intéresse tant Abstergo, Desmond Miles. Je sais la question que tu es entrain de te poser, pourquoi lui ? Desmond été comme toi un jeune homme kidnappé par Abstergo, il a visité les souvenir de son Ancêtre Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad dans l'objectif de trouver un fragment d'Eden pour le compte d'Abstergo. Il réussit à s'enfuir grâce à l'aide de ma sal*** de grand-mère Lucy Stillman. Désolée pour le langage mais se faire passer pour une assassin et renseigner Abstergo je trouve ça immonde. Mais revenons-en à Desmond une fois échapper de sa prison avec l'aide des assassins rechercha d'autre fragment d'Eden avec son deuxième ancêtre Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Puis trouva avec l'aide d'un troisième ancêtre, Connor Kenway le temple des créateurs des fragments d'Eden. Dans ce temple il sacrifia sa vie pour sauver celle du monde. C'est pour cela qu'il intéresse tant Abstergo et qu'ils ont lancés l'opération "aigle royal" et que tu es ici. Maintenant que tu sais tout cela, il est temps pour moi de te demander de faire tout ton maximum pour ne pas leur révéler comment il sacrifia sa vie et qu'elles ont été les conséquences, cela pourrait être dramatique. Maintenant éteint cet ordinateur et retourne te coucher je viendrais te réveiller demain plus tôt que d'habitudes pour que tu me pose toutes tes questions. Bonne nuit_

 _Ton Ange Gardien »_

Ank été abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il obéit à la fin du mail et alla se coucher confiant de savoir que maintenant il avait un allié et que demain il poserait les bonnes questions afin de savoir si cette alliée pouvait être quelqu'un de confiant ou bien si come cette Lucy Stillman elle ne jouait pas un double jeu pour le compte D'Abstergo Mais seul le temps lui dira.


End file.
